Storybrooke sur Facebook
by Kufikiria
Summary: Des petites saynètes de la vie quotidienne de nos chers habitants... en version Facebook.


**Regina Mills** a créé le groupe _Habitants de Storybrooke_.

**Mary-Margareth Blanchard**, **David Nolan**, **Mr. Gold** et 108 autres personnes ont rejoint le groupe.

* * *

**Regina Mills** a écouté _Losing your memory_ sur Deezer.

**Mr. Gold** aime ça.

* * *

**Henry Mills** aime _Disney_, _Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains_, _La Belle et la Bête_, _Peter Pan, La Belle au Bois Dormant_ et 14 autres.

* * *

**Emma Swan** a rejoint le groupe.

**Graham Humbert**, **Henry Mills** et 2 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Graham Humbert** : Si tu as besoin d'une petite visite de la ville, n'hésite pas ;)

**Mary-Margareth Blanchard** aime ça.

* * *

**Killian Jones** a rejoint le groupe.

**Emma Swan**, **David Nolan** et 7 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Killian Jones** a changé son statut de _En quête de vengeance_ à _En couple_ avec **Emma Swan**.

**Emma Swan**, **Robin de Locksley**, **Henry Mills**, **Ruby Lucas** et 57 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Ruby Lucas** : Marco, je te l'avais dit, tu me dois 20$ !

**Henry Mills** : A moi aussi.

**David Nolan** : Pirate, si tu fais du mal à ma fille, j'espère que tu ne tiens pas trop à ta main valide ! (Sinon, mate, n'hésite pas à passer à la maison pour une petite soirée entre copains ;))

**Mary-Margareth Blanchard**, **Killian Jones** et **Emma Swan** aiment ça.

**Neal Cassidy** : Achevez-moi… Ah ben non en fait, c'est déjà fait.

**Graham Humbert** aime ça.

* * *

**Robin de Locksley** à **Regina Mills** : Regina, ma mie, je vous aime encore plus que ma vie…

**Regina Mills**, **Belle French**, **Mary-Margareth Blanchard**, **Ruby Lucas**, **Emma Swan**, **Archie Hopper** et 78 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Regina Mills :** Tu devrais arrêter de passer tant de temps avec Henry et Roland à regarder ces dessins animés, je connais _Robin des Bois_, tu sais… Mais je t'aime quand même aussi.

**Henry Mills** et **Robin de Locksley** aiment ça.

* * *

**Killians Jones** aime _Les promenades sur la plage en amoureux…_

**Emma Swan**, **Mary-Margareth Blanchard** et 3 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Belle French** : Depuis quand Captain Hook est un grand romantique ? Emma, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de lui ?

**Regina Mills** et 5 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Killian Jones** : Dit la femme qui a changé complètement The Dark One…

**Regina Mills** et 7 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Emma Swan** : Je n'y suis pour rien, c'est à force de côtoyer Robin et mon père qu'il est devenu comme ça…

**Killian Jones**, **Robin de Locksley** et **David Nolan** aiment ça.

* * *

**Henry Mills** est en train de regarder _Peter Pan_ avec **Emma Swan**, **Killian Jones**, **Mary-Margareth Blanchard** et 14 autres personnes.

**Killian Jones** : Ce dessin animé devrait être censuré et interdit à la vente…

**Emma Swan** aime ça.

**Robin Hood** : Mais non, je te trouve très sexy avec des longs cheveux et une moustache, tu devrais essayer, je suis sûr que ça t'irait parfaitement !

**Emma Swan**, **Regina Mills**, **Henry Mills**, **David Nolan** et 23 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Elsa d'Arendelle** a rejoint le groupe.

**Mr. Gold** : Emma, Killian, qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?

**Regina Mills**, **Belle French** et 84 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Elsa d'Arendelle** a écouté _Libérée, délivrée_ sur Deezer.

* * *

**Henry Mills** à **Elsa d'Arendelle** : Do you want to build a snowman?

**Anna d'Arendelle** aime ça.

* * *

**Belle French** est à _Voyage de noces_ avec **Mr. Gold**.

76 personnes aiment ça.

**Archie Hopper** : Ramenez-nous de plein de beaux petits enfants ;)

**Belle French**, **Mary-Margareth Blanchard**, **Ruby Lucas** et 52 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Killian Jones** aime _Faire l'amour sur la plage_.

**Emma Swan** aime ça.

**David Nolan** : Je crois qu'une petite discussion entre nous s'impose, pirate…

**Mary-Margareth Blanchard** et **Emma Swan** aiment ça.

* * *

**Henry Mills** et **Grace Jefferson** sont maintenant amis.

**David Nolan**, **Emma Swan**, **Killian Jones**, **Mary-Margareth Blanchard**, **Regina Mills** et 5 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Henry Mills** à **Grace Jefferson** : C'est toujours bon pour demain après-midi ?

**Emma Swan** : Tu comptais m'en parler, jeune homme ?

**Regina Mills** aime ça.

**Henry Mills** : Euh…

**Killian Jones** : Mais laisse-le enfin, tu ne vois pas qu'il essaie de la draguer ! Si tu veux des conseils petit, n'hésite pas, regarde comme ta mère est tombée dans mes bras ;)

**David Nolan** et **Robin de Locksley** aiment ça.

**Henry Mills** : Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté d'avoir ma famille dans mes amis Facebook, moi ?

**Grace Jefferson**, **Belle French** et **Ruby Lucas** aiment ça.

* * *

**Emma Swan** a changé son statut de _En couple_ à _Fiancée_ avec **Killian Jones**.

**Emma Swan**, **Killian Jones**, **David Nolan**, **Henry Mills**, **Belle French** et 69 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Mary-Margareth Blanchard** : Félicitations ma petite fille chérie, sois heureuse surtout.

**Emma Swan**, **Killian Jones** et **David Nolan** aiment ça.

**Ruby Lucas** : Marco, encore 20$…

**Henry Mills** aime ça.

**Neal Cassidy **: *se retourne dans sa tombe.*

**Graham Humbert** aime ça.

* * *

**Mr. Gold** à **Belle French** : J3e t'4aiim3e. 3

**Belle French**, **Mary-Margareth Blanchard**, **Archie Hopper**, **Ruby Lucas** et 88 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Regina Mills** : ?

**Emma Swan** aime ça.

**Belle French** : Oh ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est rien, on lui a juste piraté son compte…

**Regina Mills**, **Killian Jones** et 15 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Killian Jones** aime _Je suis un beau gosse_, _Moi_, _Tu ne me connais pas ? Ta vie est ratée, mon pauvre_ et 27 autres.

**Emma Swan** : Puisque tu as l'air de tant tenir à toi-même, ta main valide sera ta meilleure amie pour le restant du mois, n'est-ce pas… ;)

**David Nolan**, **Robin de Locksley**, **Ruby Lucas**, **Mr. Gold** et 46 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Killian Jones** aime _Mon amoureuse, c'est la meilleure_, _Tu es le rayon de Soleil de ma vie_, _Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi_, _Pas un jour ne passe sans que je ne pense à toi_, _True love_ et 16 autres.

**Emma Swan** : C'est ça, va, essaie de te rattraper comme tu peux…

**David Nolan**, **Robin de Locksley**, **Ruby Lucas**, **Mr. Gold** et 46 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Ruby Lucas** est passé de _Célibataire_ à _En relation libre_ avec **Victor Whale**.

**Granny Lucas**, **Mary-Margareth Blanchard**, **Emma Swan**, **Ashley Boyd** et 55 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Mary-Margareth Blanchard** : Tu verras, pour l'avoir testé, c'est un bon plan cul !

**Emma Swan** et **Ruby Lucas** aiment ça.

**David Nolan** : …

**Emma Swan** aime ça.

* * *

**Killian Jones** et **Emma Swan** aiment _Tacos time_.


End file.
